1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a display panel such as an LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display panels have been widely used chiefly as a portable display device. The panels have been designed to improve view-ability. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-10068, for example, discloses a technique in which brightness of a display panel is detected with an optical sensor. The output of the optical sensor is used as to automatically adjust the apparent brightness of the display panel.
This technique can bring about suitable brightness and can somewhat improve its view-ability. However, this must use an optical sensor as an indispensable device. Additionally, even if the display panel can show a constant color quality, differences in brightness of the display panel will produce a visually different perception of the same color, as if different from the original color, and will produce poor view-ability. Accordingly, a disadvantage in the conventional technique resides in that an excellent display quality is difficult to obtain.